Everything's Not Lost
by Sabrina Hoffmann
Summary: Eles tinham um futuro juntos pela frente. Planos e projetos consolidados para o resto da vida. Entretanto, tudo desmoronou de repente e, a partir daquele momento, Bella teria que reaprender a viver. Mas nem tudo é fácil e só um anjo poderia ajudá-la nos momentos mais difíceis.


**Capítulo Único**

Essa seria a terceira vez que vinha ao cemitério só naquela semana. Se continuasse nesse ritmo, poderia contrair alguma doença poderia correr perigo de perder meus bebês, ainda mais tendo uma gravidez de risco, juntamente com o meu estado imunológico baixo. Além do mais, eu não queria e não sobreviveria se perdesse as únicas coisas que ainda me mantinha ciente de que Edward estava presente na minha vida.

Fechei os dois botões que estavam abertos da minha jaqueta, precisava me manter aquecida até chegar em casa, porém demoraria um pouco, pois sempre que _visitava _meu ex-noivo, ficava pelo menos uma hora com ele.

Já havia decorado o caminho até o túmulo. Passei por tantos outros sem me preocupar com o que aconteceu com todas aquelas outras pessoas para estarem ali. Teriam sido assassinadas, morrido de causas naturais ou um acidente de trânsito como Edward? Nunca saberia, mas entendia muito bem a dor da perda dos familiares.

Eu era a prova viva de que conviver com a ausência de alguém amado era praticamente impossível, uma dor que consume dia após dia, noite após noite, segundo após segundo, e eu estava de mãos atadas, não poderia fazer absolutamente nada para trazê-lo de volta.

— Oi, meu amor. — disse assim que encontrei seu túmulo. Limpei a garganta e continuei. — Eu sei, já estou aqui de novo. Acho que você quer me matar, não é mesmo?

No meu consciente escutei-o me dando uma bronca por estar ali, no frio e com o dilúvio prestes a acontecer.

— Mas não precisa se preocupar, estou... estamos bem, na medida do possível. Já estou tomando todas as vitaminas receitas pela médica e me alimentando nas horas certas — dei uma pausa, tentando afastar toda a dor que sempre me perseguia e continuei. — Você deve ter percebido que falei _médica _e não _médico._ Encontrei uma obstetra tão boa quanto Jacob. Agora não há motivos para ficar com ciúmes e implicando quando não puder ir comigo nas consultas.

Parei para respirar e tentar controlar as malditas lágrimas que insistiam em escorrer pelo meu rosto. Era dificílimo me acostumar com a falta que Edward fazia. Nada no mundo conseguiria substituí-lo, nenhum dinheiro do mundo me faria esquecer todos os momentos maravilhosos, das brigas, dos beijos, das carícias...

Mais uma vez não consegui conter o bolo que se formou em minha garganta. Consideravam-me fraca por não conseguir superar a morte de Edward, mas ninguém sabia o quanto ele era importante pra mim, o quanto eu o amava e era correspondida. Ele era o meu mundo, e agora só me restava catar os cacos que virou a minha vida, mas nenhuma cola seria capaz de consertar todo o estrago. Eu teria que conviver em um mundo sem ele, contudo teria pelo menos alguém para amenizar toda a minha dor. Foi instintivo repousar a mão na minha barriga proeminente. Pigarreei e continuei a conversa.

— E sabe o que mais descobri? Que é um casal! — um sorriso tímido formou-se em meus lábios assim que me lembrei da última consulta. — Ainda não sei que nomes escolher, darei uma olhada naquela lista que fizemos algum tempo atrás, mas já vou logo avisando que alguns nomes serão completamente ignorados.

Deixei que meus olhos vagassem pela sepultura e encontrasse o trecho que ele tanto amava escrito na sua lápide.

_"Olhe para as estrelas. Veja como elas brilham para você."_

— E meu pai praticamente me obrigou a voltar a morar com ele e Renée. Ele diz que é mais fácil cuidar de mim e dos bebês. Embora eu não queira deixar o nosso apartamento — quase o ouvi resmungando que era inconsequente por querer ficar num lugar sozinha. _"E se você passar mal?"_ perguntaria ele. —, mas não sou tola como parece. Amanhã cedo Charlie vai me ajudar a levar os meus pertences e suas camisetas vão junto. Posso passar mil anos usando camisolas, mas as suas camisetas sempre serão as minhas preferidas.

Minhas costas começaram a doer e eu sabia que era hora de ir embora. Ainda teria muito tempo para ir conversar com ele, mas para que isso acontecesse, teria que estar bem e saudável.

A parte de despedir era sempre a mais difícil. Poderia não saber como iniciar a conversa, mas dizer adeus nunca foi fácil, ainda mais sabendo que não escutaria sua voz e nem teria os braços quentes a minha volta seguida de um beijo carinhoso na testa.

Respirei fundo. Já era hora de agir pensando no fruto do nosso amor. Minha vida seria única e exclusivamente para amá-los e educá-los como havíamos planejado se não fosse o bêbado que acabou com a vida de Edward. Nada podia ser feito agora. Caberia à justiça fazer alguma coisa.

Eu só pedia a Deus para que não deixasse outros seres humanos cometesse o mesmo erro que ele e que tivesse um pouco mais de responsabilidade. Edward e eu ainda tínhamos tantos planos juntos, tantos projetos que acabaram do dia para a noite e nunca poderiam ser realizados.

Apesar de sentir muita falta dele, pelo menos tinha o apoio da minha família e da dele. Esme e Carlisle ficaram tão chocados quanto eu. Edward morrera nos braços do pai enquanto estava sendo reanimado. Levou mais de três meses para que ele deixasse de colocar a culpa em si mesmo. Esme o consolava a cada segundo, mas era visível o quanto ela também estava abalada e quase não conseguia tirar o marido do estado catatônico que ficara.

Eu nem sei como fiquei, pois passei a maior parte do tempo sedada, o que foi bom, pois se tivesse lúcida, teria enlouquecido. Não fui capaz de ir ao enterro e sequer ao cemitério demandava uma energia sobre-humana, mas era lá e no nosso quarto que me sentia um pouco melhor.

Quando cheguei ao apartamento, Renée estava terminando de embalar alguns objetos. Ela nem perguntou onde eu estava, porque era óbvio demais. Eu só saía para ir a obstetra, fazer caminhadas na praça e visitar Edward.

— Está tudo pronto? — perguntei assim que ela sentou-se no sofá para descansar.

— Acredito que não esqueci nada — ela me olhou nos olhos, parecia estar preocupada comigo. Não a repreendia, pois minha aparência não era uma das melhores. — Promete que vai ficar bem durante essa noite? — Assenti com a cabeça para tranquilizá-la. — Trouxe um pouco de lasanha que você adora. Está na geladeira, basta colocar no micro-ondas e comer em seguida.

— Mãe, eu sei me virar sozinha — o que ela pensava? Que eu não sabia fazer nada na cozinha? Não conseguia fazer muita coisa sem me queimar ou quase incendiar a casa, mas conseguiria esquentar uma lasanha no micro-ondas! — Mas prometo que vou ficar bem, não farei nada estúpido como espera.

— Tudo bem. Eu vou ir. Consegui convencer seu pai a te deixar ficar aqui sozinha essa noite, mas amanhã cedo estaremos aqui para irmos para a nossa casa.

Agradeci-a por isso e tudo que estava fazendo por mim e pelos meus filhos nesse momento tão delicado. Não sabia o que seria de mim sem meus pais.

•••

Esquentei a lasanha sem ocorrer nada grave, tomei o último banho na banheira e fui deitar na enorme cama de casal. Ela estava fria, meu corpo não era capaz de aquecer sem a presença dele.

Era tão deprimente saber que não moraria ali pelos próximos meses. Todos os planos foram por água abaixo.

Agarrei-me ao travesseiro com o cheiro do Edward e gradativamente fui adormecendo. Foi a primeira vez que tive um sonho bom com ele desde o acidente. Era como se ele realmente estivesse ali comigo, me embalando para dormir e cantando para me a acalmar.

— Eu estou bem. A única coisa que deve se preocupar é com os nossos filhos.

— Mas como eu faço pra viver sem você? Como vou conseguir sem você?

— Lembra que eu disse que estaria do seu lado te protegendo mesmo depois da morte? — concordei olhando para as esmeraldas que eram seus olhos. — Eu vou cumprir. Sempre cumpri as promessas que te fiz e essa não será diferente.

Aconcheguei-me em seus braços e resmunguei.

— Mas você está longe.

— Quando sentir saudades, feche os olhos e me imagine do seu lado. Olhe para as estrelas no céu e serei a que mais brilha. Olhe para o mar e veja a calmaria. Sou eu. Em todos os lugares. Sempre estarei com você.

— Isso soa bom.

Ele me abraçou mais forte e suspirou no meu cabelo.

— Tenho que ir. — Sua voz saiu triste.

— Não vá, não aguentarei perdê-lo novamente.

— Você nunca me perdeu. Não se pode perder algo que é só seu.

— E eu sou sua.

Um sorriso se formou em seus lábios. Ele estava tão lindo. O branco lhe caia muito bem.

— Durma, minha Bella. Estarei com você seja aonde for.

— Eu te amo.

— Não mais que eu.

Quando acordei no outro dia, não sabia se tudo foi parte de um sonho ou se foi real, mas tinha absoluta certeza de que o cheiro dele tinha se intensificado no quarto. Mas no final eu já não tinha mais certeza de nada, só sabia que ele estaria comigo e isso já era suficiente para continuar.

Acariciei minha barriga olhando para a foto de Edward na cômoda.

Ele era um anjo, um anjo que estaria comigo em todos os segundos da minha vida.

* * *

**N/A:** O que acharam da one? Tristinha, né? Eu sei, também fiquei morrendo de dó da Bella, mas essas coisas, infelizmente, acontecem, não é mesmo? Deixem seus comentários para eu saber o que acharam, ok? E, não, não terá bônus. Custei a escrever e não vejo o que mais posso acrescentar sem ficar enchendo linguiça.

É isso, pessoal. Pra quem quiser saber mais sobre meus futuros projetos, é só entrar no meu grupo no face facebook./com./groups/fanficsdasabrina/

Qualquer dúvida é só perguntar! Responderei todos os comentários!

Beijão s2

**N/B:** Estava eu esperando uma história feliz, e vem ela com essa one de cortar o coração! :[

Podemos perceber como um acidente pode acabar não só com a vida das pessoas de várias formas, como também acabar com os planos, sonhos etc :[ Pelo menos Bella tem um belo motivo para seguir firme e forte né. Ainda mais com um anjo olhando por ela s2


End file.
